Misaki Kokūgo
Misaki Asakura (麻倉美沙紀, Asakura Misaki, ''née '''Kokūgo' (虚空語)) is a Konohagakure kunoichi and a member of Team 9. Background Misaki is the youngest child and third daughter to Jin and Emiru Kokūgo, medical-non trained healers. As the youngest of four children, Misaki grew up loved and, until the death of her older brother, without any tragedy or complications. Growing up in a non-shinobi family, until her brother’s subsequent drafting into Squad 13, Misaki was trained in simple medical ninjutsu after expressing some interest at an early age. Personality As a child Misaki is confident and outgoing often being the instigator of many small adventures and pranks between her and her group of friends. Since childhood, she’s harboured a small crush on her friend and fellow teammate, Takuya Asakura. Though initially ignorant of it, she begins to realize just how important he is to her as time goes on, culminating into his subsequent separation from his three man squad to joining the ANBU. Appearance Misaki is peach-skinned young girl, with sandy brown hair, and brown eyes. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Part I Prologue — Land of Waves = Main Article: Prologue — Land of Waves = While mainly seen in the background of classroom settings, watching the interaction of other students, Misaki graduates from the Academy and is put into a Team 11, led by Anko Mitarashi, with Takuya Asakura, and Nezumi. Chūnin Exams = Main Article: Chūnin Exams = Despite protests from her team, Anko enters Team 11 in the Chūnin Exams that are being held in Konoha. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. New Era Four years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Takuya and Misaki got married and she gave birth to their daughter, Hana. Years later, they adopted a child they named Yukihito from Hoshigakure. At Naruto’s inauguration Misaki watches with Hana, while carrying a young Yukihito. Academy Entrance Arc = Main Article: Academy Entrance Arc = In the anime, Misaki was called in to help with the same medical unit as Sakura to treat the injured. Versus Momoshiki Arc = Main Article: Chūnin Exams Arc = Misaki is seen watching from the Hokage’s booth with Yukihito, Hinata, and Himawari. When the finals are interrupted by Kinshiki and Momoshiki, after sharing a look with her husband she grabs her youngest child and attempts to flee before being attacked by Urashiki. Losing her grip on Yukihito she screams as he is taken away and chases after him. She fights Urashiki before being ruthlessly beaten and left for dead. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT